1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge coupling structure to couple either end of a head band to a left or right end of a protective mask constituting a welding mask, a face shield or a safety helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and developments to assist a user to conveniently and efficiently use protective equipment, such as a welding mask, a face shield or a safety helmet, have been performed. In particular, interest in a fixing unit (i.e. a hinge coupling structure) to be coupled to a connector is increasing.
In one example, a welding operation generates a strong flash of light and causes a welding material to be scattered toward a welder's face due to sudden heat generated during resistance welding. A welding mask has been used as a representative example of equipment to protect the welder's eyes and face from the aforementioned dangers.
A conventional welding mask generally includes: a protective mask configured to cover a welder's face along with a viewing window; and a head band to assist a welder in wearing the protective mask on the head. Both ends of the head band are coupled to opposite sides of the protective mask using hinge shafts. Thus, in a state in which the head band is worn on the welder's head, the protective mask can be pivotally rotated between the front of the face and the top of the head about the hinge shafts.